1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a ferrule for an optical connector for connecting multiple optical fibers in a lump, and more specifically to a ferrule for an optical connector including a ferrule end surface which is obliquely polished.
2. Description of the Related Art
Mechanically transferrable (MT) connectors and multifiber push-on (MPO) connectors have been known as examples of optical connectors each including a multicore optical fiber and used to connect optical fiber ribbons and the like.
MT connectors are disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. Hei 9-178980 and in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. Hei 9-184942. In these MT connectors, optical fibers respectively fixed to ferrules are disposed so as to face each other and these fibers are precisely positioned by way of two guide pins. Moreover, a certain pressure is applied to both of the ferrules through a clamp spring or the like and a stable connection state is retained by maintaining this pressure.
An MPO connector has been disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. Hei 10-170764. This MPO connector does not require any matching agents or tools which are necessary for the MT connectors and thus is easily attachable or detachable by a single touch.
Each of the MT connectors and the MPO connector includes ferrules as main constituents for fixing leading-edge portions at ends of respective optical fibers. A pair of ferrules are disposed so as to face each other, and each of the ferrules is pressurized from its rear end toward its front end surface by use of either an external clamp spring which is mounted thereon or a spring previously contained in a connector housing.
A front end surface of each of the ferrules is obliquely polished at an angle of approximately 8 degrees. When the ferrules are aligned so that each two adjacent obliquely polished surfaces abut on each other, the center lines of the ferrules are arranged in a straight line.
When the optical fibers are thus brought into contact in a manner that each adjacent two obliquely polished surfaces abut on each other, physical contact (PC) connection that suppresses an increase of a connection loss due to Fresnel reflection is established without using a refractive index matching agent.
The ferrules are formed of polyphenylene sulfide (PPS) resin or epoxy resin.